


short storiez

by suina_suh



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suina_suh/pseuds/suina_suh
Summary: just short stories i was bored and wrote
Kudos: 2





	short storiez

**Author's Note:**

> She was bad; he was good. They were the textbook definition of enemies. She fought for the bad, the darkness, the sad; he fought for the good, the light, the happy. But the question was, why oh why was he so utterly infatuated by her very existence?

She was cornered, nowhere to possibly escape to. Surrounding her were tens, if not hundreds of beefy, tall men, ready to attack at his word. 

“After years of chasing, and this is how you get caught? I’m surprised, you really aren’t that careless. Your plans were always so neat and carefully thought out, but man were there flaws in this one. I really didn’t want to catch you… I was starting to enjoy our little game of Tom and Jerry, of me chasing you around.” You could practically hear the smugness in his voice from a mile away. 

“Don’t flatter yourself. How would I be a successful criminal if I never had a backup plan? My friend, don’t be too naive; why do you think I brought you and your whole crowd to the edge of a cliff if I didn’t have an escape plan?” She winked, and flashed a smile. 

“Sayonara!” She saluted; and fell backwards into the depths of the cliff, the wind rushing through her hair.

“I can’t believe I’m really doing this,” He muttered, “I must be out of my mind, or completely in love with her…”, diving into the cliff. He didn’t care whether he’d go to heaven or hell; or if he’d survive; hell, he didn’t even think about the consequence of what he just did, because he was intoxicated by her. And while he’s a hero, everyone has a guilty pleasure at heart, and she was his. Because that’s what you do when you're in love. You don’t care about the world; and the only thing that’s of any importance, is that you two are together. He had his Juliet, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
